Home in Banishment
by Zantrialt the Shadow Mage
Summary: With Sasuke's help, Naruto vanquished Madara and defeated the Juubi. However, when all was said and done, the two were betrayed by those they trusted most. Fearing the outcome of the toad elder's prophecy, The surviving Kages threw Naruto and Sasuke into time and space with the hopes of banishing the two forever. Ending up in Equestria, their presence brings forth unforeseen events
1. The Betrayal Curse or Blessing

_'So it's finally over.'_ thought Naruto, a small, bittersweet smile on his face. They had won. Madara and Obito's sick plan for world domination had been destroyed, and the Juubi had been fractured back into the seven other Biju. The fight however had required Naruto to be hospitalized for severe chakra exhaustion, torn muscles, broken bones, and other injuries. Naruto could care less about that though, he was too ecstatic over the fact that Sasuke had finally come home. The blonde had been shocked out of all train of thought when Sasuke arrived on the battlefield, on their side, with Orochimaru and the four past hokages in tow. With Sasuke's help, Naruto was able to defeat Madara, while Hashirama Senju and Minato Namikaze dealt with the Juubi. It was a hard and heavy fight, but in the end, victory went to the allied forces. Though Naruto's mood was bright, there was still an ache in his heart. Many lives were lost in the war, including Neji, Kakashi, and Tsunade. Tsunade's death had hit Naruto especially hard, as she had been like a grandmother to the blonde boy. It was like losing the pervy sage all over again. Finally though, after five days in the hospital, Naruto and Sasuke were discharged with a clean bill of health, and were currently on route to the Daimyo's palace to be personally rewarded in their efforts in the war. With the two were an entourage of three Anbu, acting as guards and escorts. As the group of ninjas jumped through the treetops, Naruto started to get impatient. He wanted to get that award as quickly as possible dammit. Once he got it he'd be a shoe-in for the Hokage position for sure. His impatience getting the better of him, Naruto picked up speed, passing by Sasuke and their guard.

"Come on guys, pick up the pace. I want to get that award so I can get back to Konoha and become Hokage, dattebayo." shouted the blonde as he sped away from the group.

"Dammit dobe, slow down. Do you even know where you're going? Slow down!" Sasuke hollered after the blonde, and sped after him. the two caught up to each other in a large clearing, leaping into the center side by side. Suddenly, a large seal flared to life underneath them, trapping them within the interior of it.

"Hey! Who put this seal here? Let me out, dattebayo!" hollered Naruto.

"Now why would we want to do that?" asked an elderly voice. Naruto and Sasuke spun around to the direction of the voice, and came face to face with the Mizukage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage.

"What is the meaning of this you three?" Sasuke demanded, his Sharingan blazing. Onoki just chuckled.

"You're in no position to be making demands, Uchiha, but since I'm in a good mood I'll explain. We're eliminating you two." The statement shocked the two boys, especially Naruto.

"E-eliminate us? Why the hell are you eliminating us? Sasuke I can somewhat get, what with his criminal record and all, but what the hell did I do?" This time it was A who responded.

"It's not what you have done, but rather, what you can potentially do that demands your elimination."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke inquired, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Simple, we mean the prophecy that surrounds Naruto. Either he destroys the shinobi world, or revolutionizes it, both outcomes must be stopped."

"The hell! I would never destroy our world! In case you guys haven't realized it, I saved the world."

"And that's where you're wrong boy. Already you're bringing ruin to the shinobi world, and you're doing it through peace."

"And how is peace killing this world?" asked Sasuke. Mei answered.

"Not the world, the shinobi way of life. Conflict is an absolute necessity in our line of work, and with true worldwide peace on the horizon, our way of life will become obsolete. Furthermore, If Naruto does revolutionize the ninja way, it will start in Konoha, which could allow the village to take down one of the other major villages before we can be brought up to speed. These outcomes must be stopped, and the best way to do that is destroy the danger before it cannot be stopped."

"Grr, just wait until our Anbu get here." Naruto snarled, but Sasuke shook his head.

"Not happening dobe or they would have been here by now. Either they were dealt with by the kages or they were the Anbu."

"Dammit! **Rasengan**!" A ball of pure chakra whirled to life in Naruto's hand, and smashed into the barrier imprisoning them. The Rasengan shrieked and groaned, but the barrier held resolute. Finally, Naruto dispelled the technique.

"That's not going to help you get out. Nothing short of a Bijudama can damage that barrier, and that's out of the question seeing as you're much too confined." chuckled Onoki.

"Dammit, my Mangekyou techniques are out for the same reason." Naruto was still wasting chakra by futilely slamming Rasengan after Rasengan into the barrier, and getting absolutely nowhere. Sasuke finally had enough. "Would you quit it dobe. If all this seal does is trap us, then we just have to wait for them to shut it down so they can attack us. Then we take them down, dust ourselves off, and go home. Simple as that, so stop wasting chakra." Growling, Naruto glared at Sasuke for a bit, then relented. A let out a chuckle.

"Normally you'd be right, Uchiha. However, the purpose of that barrier is not to trap you, it's to contain what that seal does. Obviously we can't fight you directly, you two took down Madara after all, it would be suicidal on our part to directly engage you. So, we're going to use a method that will guarantee that you'll never be a threat. This seal was something Kumo took from Uzushio when we and Iwa razed it. The seal is designed to transport whoever is in it into other dimensions. However, it's incomplete as the Uzumaki clan never had time to finish it, meaning only one end gets opened. So either this kills you, or you're trapped between dimension for eternity. Either option is fine with us, now let's get started." With that, the three kages pulsed their chakra and began to activate the seal. Sasuke and Naruto were frantically trying to come up with a means of escape, but nothing they could use would work, and nothing that worked could be used. As the seal brightened, Sasuke realized that he could do nothing, and with that realization, Sasuke felt lighter, like a great weight had been lifted off of him. Gently he placed a hand on his friend, no, best friend's shoulder. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, and saw the message he was being given, and as much as Naruto didn't want to admit it, Sasuke was right. He ceased his struggles, and let loose a shuddering sigh.

"Naruto." said Sasuke, causing said blonde to glance at him, resignation and despair in his cerulean eyes. Undeterred, Sasuke continued. "Thank you, for sticking with me to the very end. I was very lucky to have a friend like you." The seal's intensity rapidly grew, and with the sound of extremely powerful suction, everything within the seal's range imploded into the center of the design and with a mighty explosion, Naruto and Sasuke were no more.

* * *

Princess Celestia was having a bad day. First, the castle's water main had burst, causing all water having to be shut off for the entire morning, denying her bubble bath and morning tea. Then she had to deal with those thrice damned chauvinistic griffon ambassadors, who believed that any sort of ruler had to be male if they wanted respect. Celestia had to put up with those buzzards until lunch, where she had to deal with Blueblood's ranting on how his entire day is ruined simply because the servant stirred his tea counter clockwise instead of clockwise, and finally, she had to spend the next four hours dealing with the bane of every ruler's existence, paperwork. Finally, everything was done. The paperwork was finished, the water was back, and blueblood and the ambassadors were gone for the moment. Finally, she could relax. Pouring herself a cup of peppermint tea, she savored the aroma and gently took a sip. Ah, bliss.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**

The explosion rocked the entire city of Canterlot. Celestia's tea set went flying, shattering when it hit the ground. Celestia was thrown out of her seat from the force of the rocking, tables were overturned, busts and statuettes hit the floor and shattered, maids were screaming in the halls, and guards were furiously scurrying about trying to keep order. Finally the tremors stopped, much to Celestia's immense relief. Regaining her balance, she hauled herself back onto her hooves.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**

Again Canterlot was rocked to it's foundations. Celestia was thrown off her hooves once more and crashed into a bookcase, which fell on top of her, pinning her to the floor and burying her in books. All Celestia could do was wait until everything stopped shaking. Finally, after five minutes, everything was still once more, though the halls were filled with even more pandemonium. Magically levitating the bookcase off of herself, and freeing herself from the pile of books, Celestia hurried to the window to see just what had caused such a massive explosion.

 **KRAKAKABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

She saw it before she heard it. A large obsidian ball with a streak of amethyst impaling it literally shattered a hole in the sky over the Everfree Forest, like the vast expanse of blue was a window pane. A void of absolute darkness laid upon the other side of the jagged hole. then the strange ball impacted the ground, and a second later the sound and shock hit. It first sounded like every brittle substance in the world shattered at the same time. Glass, crystal, even stone, then with a colossal roar, the shockwave hit. The power was larger than the first two explosions combined, every window in Canterlot shattered, and the power of the shockwave literally threw Celestia across the room. She slammed back-first hard into the wall, and upon impact heard a snapping sound along with a burning pain in her right wing, which had been undoubtedly broken. Celestia could feel the entirety of the mountain tremble, as if cowed into humility by the sheer power of the blast. Finally, after five minutes of terrifying tremors, everything went still with the final roar of ripping cloth. Glancing back outside, she could see that the jagged hole in the sky had vanished like it had never been there in the first place. Then the screams of mass panic filled the halls and streets. Moving as quickly as she could, Celestia staggered out the door of her study, and into the chaos of the halls. Screaming maids and panicked guardsponies were everywhere, and the cacophany was too loud for Celestia to get any sort of word in to restore order. Finally, she had enough.

 **"Quiet!"** screamed Celestia in the Traditional Royal Canterlot Voice. The noise ended abruptly, allowing Celestia to take a deep breath and continue in a normal tone of voice. "All maids and servants not injured please return to your quarters immediately. All uninjured guardsponies will assist all injured to the medical wing for treatment. Once done you are to head into the city and assist the town guard in evacuating all citizens to the shelters and performing any required rescue mission." With nods of acknowledgment, order was restored. The guards helped and escorted any injured pony they found to the medical wing. Thankfully, there weren't that many injured. Their jobs within the castle done, the guardsponies immediately headed out into the city. Celestia sighed as she listened to the panic outside the city.

"Sister!" shouted a voice. Celestia looked behind her and was greeted with the sight of princess Luna. The alicorn mare looked as if she had been caught in a cyclone. "Art thou alright sister? We came as soon as the tremors ceased. What hath happened sister?" asked Luna frantically, and Celestia only just managed to calm her sibling.

"Lulu, I'm fine, don't worry."

"Fine? In case thou hast not noticed, thine wing hast been broken. Thou must be in terrible pain."

"Luna, I am fine. It's nothing a simple healing spell won't fix. I have bigger things to worry about right now, like the state of the surrounding towns." With that, Celestia strode to her day court office, bracing herself to deal with the aftermath of this sudden calamity.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was in a panic. Three huge explosions had detonated within the Everfree Forest, and the shockwaves had caused significant damage to Ponyville. After it had ended, the town was in a state of mass panic. Thankfully Twilight took immediate charge of the situation, organizing rescue teams and getting other townsfolk sheltered in town hall. Currently, Twilight was heading to Sweet Apple Acres to check on Applejack and her family seeing as they weren't in town at the time of the explosions. When she got to the farm, the place was a mess. Apples were all over the place, along with broken branches, and even a few broken trees here and there. the barn had suffered some damage, the doors had been wrenched off, and a few sections of the roof had been damaged. The farm house was mostly intact, the only things damaged were the front porch and all the windows. Twilight was puzzling on how to get to the door with the porch totalled, when suddenly a trapdoor in front of the barn flipped open. To Twilight's immense relief, the Apple family were hauling themselves out.

"Applejack," Twilight called out in relief, "thank Celestia you and your family are all right. How did you guys react so fast? Those explosions weren't something that could be warned in advance against."

"Well yah see Twi," replied Applejack as she grabbed Applebloom from Big Mac, "me 'n mah family were relaxin' after all the apple buckin' we'd been doin' today, when outta nowhere Granny Smith leaps outta her rockin' chair with ah wild look in 'er eye and starts screamin 'Mah leg's gone numb! Get to the storm cellar!' O' course when Granny's leg goes numb, it means somethin bad's gonna happen. Applebloom was questionin' it, but ah snatched her up while Big Mac got Granny, n' we hightailed it into our storm cellar. Just as Big Mac closed the door, them explosions started. Once again Granny's leg is right."

'Eeyup." said Big Mac as he helped Granny out of the cellar. Normally Twilight would have questioned the fact of a numb leg predicting disasters, but her friend's safety currently overruled scientific thought.

"I'm just glad you and your family's okay Applejack." said Twilight, catching her friend in a hug.

"Aw shoot Twi, there's no need fer that. As you can see, me and mah family are as right as rain." she answered, returning the embrace.

"Incoming!" screamed a familiar voice, and a rainbow streak collided into the two mares.

"Tarnation. Rainbow Dash!" hollered Applejack, who was not in any way happy of being slammed into the dirt.

"Twilight, AJ, thank goodness I found you two. It's an emergency. Those explosions collapsed Fluttershy's cottage." As soon as Rainbow Dash said that, the three mares were untangled in an instant.

"Well what in tarnation are we standin' around here for? Let's get goin'!" With that, the three mares galloped as fast as the could to Fluttershy's. Upon reaching her cottage, Twilight and AppleJack lost control of their jaws. The cottage was in ruins, the roof had literally been torn off and was thrown across the clearing, the west side of the cottage had been smashed inwards, and the whole thing had begun to collapse inward.

"Come on girls," Said Twilight, her voice serious, "let's get Fluttershy out of there." Approaching the wreckage, the three girls saw Fluttershy's pet bunny Angel desperately thumping against the door, trying to get it open.

"Stand back there, little bunny." Said Applejack, and the earth pony slammed her hind hooves into the door as hard as she could, causing the doorway to shatter into bits of wood. The inside was just as bad as the outside. The entire second floor had collapsed, leaving timbers and debris everywhere. The three mares dug through the wreckage, Finally after a few minutes, they found the yellow pegasus unconscious under a support beam. Twilight ignited her horn and levitated the beam off of the poor mare, while Applejack and Rainbow Dash fished Fluttershy out from the wreckage. After two minutes, Fluttershy was free.

Alright," Said Rainbow Dash, "I'll take Fluttershy over to the hospital while you two find out what happened to Rarity and Pinkie Pie. I haven't seen them all day and that worries me."

"You heard her sugarcube, I'll head over tah the Boutique to see if Rarity's there. You head over tah Sugar Cube Corner and see if you can find Pinkie Pie. If she ain't there, meet me in the market square." Nodding, Twilight headed over to Sugar Cube Corner. Upon reaching the bakery, Twilight cautiously entered.

"Pinkie Pie, you in here?" Twilight called, but received no answer, Twilight cautiously made her way to the stairs, avoiding broken glass and dishes. Finally reaching and ascending the stairs, Twilight knocked on Pinkie's door.

"Pinkie, you in there? It's me, Twilight." After a small stretch of silence, light shuffling could be heard behind the door. then the knob turned and the door swung outwards, revealing a trembling and frightened Pinkie Pie.

"I-is it over?" she asked in a timid voice, and Twilight nodded. The lavender unicorn was not expecting Pinkie to catch her in a tight hug, while sobbing into her shoulder.

"Pinkie, what's wrong?" Pinkie continued to cry for a bit, then replied.

"I was so scared. When everything started shaking it reminded me of _that_ day, and I couldn't stop thinking that my friends could get really really hurt, but I didn't leave because I was scared that I might get really hurt, and then I was thinking what would happen if one of my friend's got really hurt and I wasn't there to help, but I couldn't leave because I was too scared of getting hurt and nopony coming to help me, and, and, oh Twilight." Pinkie broke down on Twilight's shoulder once more, the unicorn mare doing everything she could to comfort her distraught friend. Finally, Pinkie's sobs quietened, and her trembling stilled. Twilight noted with slight curiosity that Pinkie's mane was not bright and spoofy as usual, but had darkened a bit, and fell straight.

"Shh, It's okay Pinkie, it's okay. Nopony was seriously hurt, there's no reason to be afraid." Soon, the two broke their embrace, and silence fell between the two, though Pinkie would occasionally sniffle. The silence was broken when the shop door opened.

"Dear heavens, look at this mess. I do hope the poor mare's alright." spoke a familiar voice.

"Twi, Pinkie, you two in here? Ah didn't see yah in th' market so I headed over here with Rarity." called Applejack from downstairs.

"We're upstairs." Answered Twilight. "Pinkie was pretty shaken up by the explosions, so I've been comforting her."

"Oh how dreadful. Bring the poor dear down Twilight, it should do her good to be close to friends." replied Rarity. With a bit of coaxing, Twilight managed to get Pinky downstairs, where they met with Rarity and AppleJack. The two captured Pinky in a warm hug after assuring her everpony was okay. Finally, The four left Sugar Cube Corner and headed to the hospital to meet up with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Soon, the group of six were all together, surrounding Fluttershy's bed.

"She's not hurt is she?" Twilight asked Rainbow Dash.

"Nah, the beam didn't have all it's weight on her, so she's perfectly fine. She was knocked unconscious by a hit to the head, so the doctors want to keep her in observation in case of a concussion."

"Still, I must ask just what was it that caused those explosions? They nearly tore the whole town to pieces." remarked Rarity.

"I honestly have no idea. I haven't heard nor read of any monster in the Everfree being able to do that. I'll ask the princess in a letter, perhaps she may know more." replied Twilight.

" I say we go into the Everfree forest ourselves and find what did this, then we pound it flat." Said Rainbow Dash, punching the air for emphasis.

"Easy sugarcube, I don't think we should try tah tussle with somethin' like that. Way too dangerous." said Applejack, yanking Rainbow back onto the ground.

"Alright everypony. I'll send a letter to the princess detailing the current state of Ponyville and I'll ask for instructions concerning the explosions. Sound good?" The four others agreed, and Twilight headed for the library.

* * *

Princess Celestia rubbed her temples with her hooves in an effort to quell her raging headache. The explosions from earlier had not caused any deaths, but had caused a lot of property damage. Fortunately, it was all small things like statues and windows, no buildings had been knocked down, and the mountain slopes were still stable and in no danger of crumbling. All in all, it could have been a lot worse. However, there were still injured despite the good news. Fortunately nopony was severely injured, the worst was a few ponies with broken legs due to something heavy falling on them. Still, having to deal with Blueblood for half an hour would give anyone a headache, and the reports were not helping. Canterlot was a complete mess, Manehatten was not as bad, but was still hit pretty hard. Cloudsdale was the only neighbouring city that wasn't affected, seeing as one couldn't get earthquakes in the sky. Dismissing Shining Armour after his final report, Celestia was about to summon four pegasi guards to head down to Ponyville to assess the damage there, when a stream of ash flew through the broken window and coalesced in front of her, becoming a rolled letter. Grasping it with her magic, Celestia unrolled the letter and began to read.

 _Princess Celestia_  
 _No doubt you know about the series of explosions that happened earlier within the Everfree Forest. Due to it's proximity to the blast, Ponyville was hit rather hard. many of the town's homes and buildings have been damaged, and a couple have been completely demolished. Sweet apple acres and Fluttershy's animal grounds were hit hardest due to their close proximity to the Everfree. Sweet apple Acres' orchards are a mess right now, and a moderate scattering of trees have been broken or uprooted entirely. Fluttershy's cottage was completely demolished, though thankfully she herself is fine, and her animal grounds have been torn apart. other than this, all other property damage is at a minimum, the worst being everypony's windows being broken. No deaths or severe injuries have been reported, the worst injury so far being Fluttershy with a mild head injury. Now that that's out of the way, I was wondering about your plans concerning the explosions themselves. If nothing has been planned as of yet, we, the elements of harmony, can be sent to investigate. Hopefully Canterlot is doing okay after all that, and I hope my BBBFF wasn't hurt.  
_ _Your faithful student: Twilight Sparkle_

The princess let out a groan. It seemed Ponyville had been hit the hardest out of everypony. She was also worried for her faithful student, something that was able to create an explosion of such magnitude was definitely dangerous. thinking it over, an idea came to her.  
"Guards." she called, and two unicorn guards trotted into the room and bowed. "Could you please bring me Shining Armour." The two bowed once more and left to retrieve their captain.

* * *

"C'mon Twi, there's probably a good reason why the princess hasn't written back yet." said Spike as he continued to help Twilight re-organize the library.  
"That's just it Spike, who knows what happened in Canterlot due to the explosions. It could be in an even bigger mess than Ponyville." It had been half an hour since Twilight had sent the letter, and in order to take her mind off the length of time passed, she was cleaning the mess of books that the explosions had knocked off the shelves. It wasn't working.

"Urgh, that's it, I can't take it anymore! Spike, take a message."

"That won't be necessary my faithful student." said a voice that Twilight was definitely not expecting.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight called out joyously, running over to her mentor.

"Good to see you Twilight." said Celestia, wrapping her student in a brief hug.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but why are you here?" asked Twilight.

"I'm here to investigate the cause of the explosions, and after reading your letter I figured I could use your magical expertise to help." The two stepped out of the library and into the streets of Ponyville, where Twilight saw was a regiment of ten guards.

"Twiley!" The lavender unicorn blinked at the voice and nickname, and was suddenly swept up into a bear hug from a large white unicorn stallion.

"Shiney! I missed you BBBFF." replied Twilight, returning the hug in full. Princess Celestia let the two siblings have a moment with each other, then got things back on track.

"If you two are quite done, we have work to do." she quietly snickered at the looks of mild embarrassment on the two siblings faces when they quickly separated. "Now then, Captain, we march into Everfree."

"Yes your highness." Shining Armour answered and saluted, and with that, the ten soldiers trotted into the forest, Celestia and Twilight behind them. After thirty minutes of the constant pace, they came to the origin of the explosions. The crater was huge, easily able to hold Ponyville within it. Wisps of smoke curled from the blackened ground and scorched trees, and the air was dead silent and filled with tension. As the guards were checking out the crater, Twilight and Celestia were having a conversation.

"So how's Luna adjusting to her newfound freedom?" asked Twilight.

"Well, so far so good, However, three weeks is barely any time at all, and old traditions die hard."

"How does it feel to have your family back after so long?"

"That's a bit of a personal question my faithful student." Twilight glanced away embarrassed. "To be honest Twilight, it feels wonderful, like a void in my heart has finally been filled, yet at the same time the pain of my regret is still fresh, and I don't believe there will ever come a time when I can be free of it."

"Regret, princess?" Celestia sighed, perhaps she should tell her student.

"Yes my faithful student. I am willing to tell you of it, but you must promise me to never speak of it to anypony else. Not your brother, not your friends, and definately not to Luna." Upon Twilight's immediate promise, Celestia continued. "The truth is Twilight, as a ruler, you all see me as fair and just, but as a sister, I have been cruel beyond imagining. As you know, my day was greatly favored over Luna's night, and this is what caused my sister to succumb to darkness. I saw this Twilight, I saw the pain in my sister's eyes every day, how hurt she was that I was loved, and she shunned. The truth is, I did nothing to stop it, neigh, I encouraged it. I loved how I was favored more, and I reveled in the praise and superiority I had over my sister. The story claims I had tried to reason with my sister, I did nothing of the sort. I didn't question why she kept the moon raised, I didn't question her defiance, 'Lower the moon' I said, as if what she was doing was but a trivial nuisance. When she became Nightmare Moon, I did what I feel was my absolute lowest blow to my sister.  
The elements of harmony work on your deepest desires Twilight. When you defeated Nightmare Moon with them you simply desired to stop her. I could have done that as well, but I didn't. No, instead of wishing my sister to be purged of the negativity consuming her, I desired her to be out of the way, and the elements reacted to my desire by banishing her to the moon. Funny, how after my first century of her abscense that I truly felt regret for what I had done. Immortality is a horrible thing Twilight, watching all those you have bonded with wither and fade while you remain. By banishing my sister I threw away the only friend I could have that would stay beside me through my eternal life. Now that I have her back, I feel there is nothing I can do to make up for the suffering I caused my sister." Twilight for her part, was shocked to her core. Never had she thought the princess to be capable of such cruelty, to cast aside a sibling like that. Her first instinct was to be disgusted with her mentor, but then she remembered a little something she had been taught.

"If I was Luna, I'd forgive you." said Twilight, much to Celestia's shock and interest.

"Why?"

"Because of what you taught me. Forgiveness should always be given to those who strive their hardest to recieve it. You really want your sister's forgiveness, so I know if you try your hardest to make your sister happy, you'll earn her forgiveness." Celestia could only be amazed with her faithful student.

"It's an odd thing, here I am, one of the oldest beings in this world, and yet I have been beaten in wisdom. You are an amazing pony Twilight." Before Twilight could respond, Shining Armour rushed out of the crater towards the two.

"Your highness, we found something that requires your immediate attention." said Shining Armour with a salute. Princess Celestia and Twilight followed the guard captain down to the bottom of the crater, and what was within caused both Celestia's and Twilight's eyes to widen considerably. in the center of the crater lay two beings that Celestia had no idea of. They both looked like some kind of pale hairless monkey of some kind. They were wearing what looked to be clothing of some sort, though it was badly damaged, and were also armed. Celestia could also feel powerful energy radiating off the two, possibly magic of some sort. One of the monkey things had a black mane, while the other had a bright yellow mane. Both were unconscious and badly injured.

"Princess, what are those things?" asked Twilight, a bit frightened by the new strange beings.

"I'm not sure Twilight, but that is the least of our worries. They are obviously injured and we have no idea how to treat them."

"I have an idea princess, maybe Fluttershy can help us. Seeing as she takes care of animals, she might be able to help treat these two."

"It's worth a shot. Captain, prepare medical transport for these two creatures and bring them back to Ponyville." Doing as he was told, Shining Armour and his stallions set up two medical stretchers, and placed the creatures on them as gently as he could. He winced when he saw some of the wounds on the two.

"Hope this Fluttershy mare is good Twiley, these two are in pretty bad condition." Shining remarked. Once the two beings were secured to the stretchers and hoisted up, the group swiftly cantered to Ponyville as fast as they could without injuring the wounded cargo further, heedless of the massive changes these two would bring to future events.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to my first story. It's been on Fimfiction for a few years now, and I've decided to polish it up and bring it here as per many requests. Please note that this story was written well before the end of Naruto so there are some things in this story reflecting that, as well as some personal changes for plot's sake. Anyways, hope you all enjoy the crossover.**


	2. Memories, Revelations, and a new Home

"Um, I'm not sure how good I'll be, but I'll do my best." said Fluttershy as she followed Twilight to the hospital room holding the two strange creatures found in the site of the explosions.

"You'll do wonderful Fluttershy, I'm sure of it." replied Twilight. "You're the only pony who _can_ heal them. Since you work with animals you're used to working with unusual body structures. None of the nurses or doctors here can heal them as they'd have no idea what to do."

"O-okay, I'll do my best." The two finally arrived at their destination, two guards standing side by side in front of the door. Twilight led an extremely nervous Fluttershy to the guards and asked for access. The two guards nodded and parted, allowing Fluttershy and Twilight through. Once inside, Fluttershy couldn't help but gasp, both at the new beings before her, and the state they were in.

"Oh...my." was all she could say. Immediately Fluttershy started to work. She cleaned their wounds and bandaged them, She checked for broken bones and internal injuries. Soon she had done all she could without medicine. Due to them not being ponies, the doctors could not use pony medicine on them, so Fluttershy had them gather ingredients for several herbal remedies. After an hour from start to finish, Fluttershy had done all she could for the two.

"That's it." she said, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to do more."

"Are you kidding Fluttershy? It was like you've been treating these creatures for years." replied Twilight, astonished that her friend had thought so little of her abilities.

"Ah, it's just, well, what I did was very basic, and I've worked with monkeys on a few occasions, so I know a little about their skeletal structures. It was really nothing noteworthy."

"Still Fluttershy, you did far more than what any of the other doctors could do. So thank you."

"I-it was nothing, really." The two then left the room, and headed out into the waiting room, where princess Celestia and their other four friends were waiting.

"Well princess, Fluttershy has done all she possibly can." said Twilight.

"That is all I can ask for. Thank you for your efforts Fluttershy." replied Celestia.

"I-it was nothing princess." squeaked fluttershy, a bit nervous from having the princess respond to her directly.

"Well, ah don't know 'bout y'all, but ah'm gettin' mighty tired. It's been one doozy of ah day for me, and ah got mah work cut out fer me tomorrow. Ah'm headin' back to the farm, see y'all tomorrow." With that, AppleJack headed for home, yawning all the way. Soon after she left the hospital, everyone started returning to their respective homes with the exception of Fluttershy, who was staying with Rarity until her cottage was rebuilt. Soon, only Celestia was left. Instead of leaving as well however, the alicorn headed for the room containing the two mysterious creatures. As a ruler, Celestia put the safety of her little ponies as her highest priority, and thus she had to know if these new beings were a threat to them. Making her way to the room, the guards standing at the door immediately parted for their princess, allowing her immediate access to the room. Closing the door behind her, Celestia made her way over to the yellow maned creature first. What she was about to do was considered a huge violation of privacy, but Celestia would break the rules to pieces if it kept her subjects safe. Horn ablaze with golden light, Celestia touched it to the creature's head.

* * *

Celestia found herself standing in an pool of cloudy shallow water, surrounded in an endless expanse of darkness. She looked around, searching for some kind of representation to the creature's memories, when suddenly a large shadow was cast over her. Before she could react, it slammed down on her, smashing her against the ground and driving the air out of her lungs. She thrashed and struggled as hard as she could, but the thing on her didn't even budge. Then the thing on top of her shifted, she felt other things curl underneath her, then the sensation of weightlessness as she was lifted into the air, Taking the opportunity to glance at what was immobilizing her, Celestia saw herself caught in some kind of strange appendage. No, she had seen this appendage before, those two creatures had them on the end of their forelegs. Glancing at the base of the appendage, she saw that it was indeed connected to a foreleg, and when she saw what currently had her captured, her heart felt like it fell into her stomach. She had seen foxes before, but none of them were this massive, none of them had nine tails, and absolutely none of them had power that completely dwarfed hers.

"So horse," The beast rumbled, It's voice a guttural growl like the sound of a predator and distant thunder combined. "What could possibly be your reason for intruding upon the sanctity of my partner's mind? Explain yourself."

"Wh-what are you?" Asked Celestia, her voice trembling from her sudden displacement of air earlier, and slight fear. She gasped and groaned in pain as the appendage holding her squeezed harder.

"I will be asking the questions here, horse, and I expect them answered. However, since I'm feeling gracious I'll answer your question. I am a Biju, and you may call me Kyuubi. Now what are you and why are you here, horse? Speak quickly, and if I do not like your answers prepare to be food."

"Well for one thing, I'm not a horse, I'm an alicorn. My name is Celestia, controller of the sun and day, and diarch of Equestria. The reason I'm here is because earlier today, a series of colossal explosions caused severe damage to my lands and settlements. When the site where the explosions originated was investigated, we found two creatures never before seen in the history of our world. After taking them back with us for medical treatment, I decided to look into their minds to see if they were a threat to my little ponies, and here we are." Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at Celestia, and the alicorn feared the worst, but was set on the ground and released.  
"Well Celestia, I assure you my partner, his ally and I will be no threat to you or your people, as long as you do not give us a reason to be. As for the explosions, those were our doing. It would be too complicated to explain, so how about I show you." With that, Kyuubi made a gesture, and a large circle of the pool became clear. Celestia looked into it, and beheld the memory within.

* * *

A void of infinite darkness, that was what the realm between dimensions looked like. Naruto could see nothing, and all he could hear was his and Sasuke's laboured breathing. Laboured because apparently this realm was killing them slowly and painfully according to the fox. He had said that the pressures every dimension exuded to keep from smashing into each other would eventually crush them, though apparently movement helped ease the pressure slightly, so that's all they did and could do, move forward. Eventually, the pain became to much for simple walking to dull, and the two began to jog, which became a run, then eventually a sprint. Suddenly, the two smashed into some kind of wall, something they instantly regretted. A wave of pure repelling force flung them away, but if that wasn't bad enough, they slammed into another wall, which blasted them away as well, to once again hit another, then another. this continued for some time, until finally they hit whatever represented the ground instead of another wall. Coughing blood, Naruto felt around and was rewarded when he felt Sasuke's sandal.

"How you feeling Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"We just went through a literal re-enactment of Madara's judicious use of wood clones after you pissed him off with your abuse of shadow clones. How do you think I'm feeling!?" screamed Sasuke, though that ended when he began to have a hacking coughing fit. Naruto barely managed to haul himself to his feet due to the pain he was experiencing. Stumbling over to Sasuke, he managed to help the Uchiha up.

 _"So kit, how was ping pong from the ball's perspective?"_ asked Kurama, and Naruto didn't have to be in his mind to see the fox's smug grin.

 _"Not funny fox, and not helping either. Anything else before we finally die in here?"_

 _"Well as a matter of fact yes. Those weren't walls that bounced you around, those were doors."_

 _"And how the hell are we supposed to open them if the moment we contact them they send us ricocheting all over the place?"_

 _"I don't know what to be shocked by more; the fact you asked an intelligent question, or the fact you actually know what ricocheting means."_

"Damn you, you walking rug!" Naruto vocally screamed.

"Talking to the Kyuubi I take it?" asked Sasuke, unfazed by Naruto's outburst.

"Yes, and if he'd quit insulting my intelligence we could get something productive done."

 _"Lighten up kit, I was just having some fun. Now, your human ping pong ball stunt actually had a silver lining to it. I was able to sample the energy of the doors and can now see them with my chakra. Fire up the cloak Naruto."_ Needing no further prompting, Naruto activated his biju's chakra cloak, igniting himself in gold ethereal flame and the runic markings of his seal. The light from his cloak illuminated the area enough for Sasuke to become visible, and he wasn't looking too good.

"I assume there's a reason you're using Kyuubi's chakra?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, with the cloak up, the fox can sense the locations of the doors leading to other dimensions."

 _"And here's some good news, there's one right in front of us."_

 _"That still begs the question of how to open the damn thing."_

 _"We have to force it open, and the most powerful thing at our disposal to do that is the Bijudama."_

"Oi dobe, what's the plan here? you got that look on your face." said Sasuke, noticing the look of anticipation on Naruto's face.

"The fox says that we need to force the door open with an extremely powerful jutsu, and the only thing we got that can do it is the Bijudama." Readying himself, Naruto unleashed the full power of Kurama, and the nine tailed fox burst into being around Naruto.

"Ready your Susanoo, Uchiha, you'll need something to protect yourself against any backlash." said the massive golden fox. Sasuke nodded, and activated his Eternal Mangekyou, his full Susanoo flaring to life moments later. Satisfied, Kurama turned his attention to the doorway in front of them, visible only to his eyes. Opening his mouth, Kurama charged the technique, took aim, and fired.

 **"Bijudama!"** The black ball of chakra impacted the door with a colossal explosion, above it could be heard the sound of cracking glass. That's when things went bad. The door retaliated with a blast of repelling force that tore the Bijudama apart, and impacted the duo like thousands of lashing whips. The protection both Susanoo and Kurama offered were the only things that kept Sasuke and Naruto from being critically injured, and when the force died down the two were a mess.

"What the hell fox, I thought you said that would work!" Naruto hollered.

"I said no such thing. I only said the Bijudama was our best bet out."

"Again then!"

"Dobe, if this doesn't work we could get lethal injuries." said Sasuke through clenched teeth.

"And if we do nothing we're dead. Again Kurama, **Bijudama**!" Once again the attack was charged and fired, once again it slammed into the door and began to break through, and once again it was defeated and retaliated with lashing force. When it was over, Sasuke's and Naruto's bodies were covered in lacerations, and while they weren't bleeding too badly, the sheer number of them were dangerous.

"Dammit. It didn't work again? you have got to be kidding me!"

"Hold on kit. One more bijudama should do it, but it's gonna need some help. Uchiha! stop gawking and get your butt over here." Sasuke bristled at the remark but complied. "Now, I'm gonna fire one more Bijudama. When I do, Uchiha, you're going to shoot it with one of your arrows. The added impetus and power should be enough to force the door open."

"And if it isn't?"

"Then nothing will be. Get ready Uchiha, **Bijudama.** " With a piercing roar, Kurama fired his attack at the dimensional door with everything he had. Halfway through it's flight the ball of condensed power was skewered by an amethyst bolt of chakra, the force of the impalement transferred to the ball, boosting it's already impressive speed considerably. The two attacks collided into the door with a vengeance, and with the sound of every brittle material in existence shattering, the two attacks punched through and detonated. Then came the roar of a powerful suction force, and everything faded to white.

* * *

With a gasp, Celestia jolted back from the memory, which faded back into the cloudy pool. She was still trying to wrap her head around it all. Interdimensional travel had been theorized by Starswirl the bearded, but the study had been abandoned due to the sheer power necessary. Even Celestia herself had never been able to open a hole in dimension despite her power as an alicorn.

"So those explosions, they were actually your efforts of opening the door to our world." said Celestia after a period of silence.

"That is correct. None of us meant to cause any destruction, we had no idea how the other side of the door would be affected and our lives were at stake. In any case, you have what you came for. Those two are not a threat unless you provoke them, and you now know how we got here. Now, begone." And with a massive roar from Kyuubi, Celestia was ejected out of Naruto's mind. Snapping back into reality, Celestia shook her head a bit to clear the confusion. She briefly thought about entering the other creature's -Sasuke if that memory was correct- mind, but decided against it. Who knew what could be lurking in there if Kyuubi was anything to go by. Leaving the room, Celestia instructed the guards to allow Fluttershy unrestricted access to the room, and headed back to Canterlot.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to a vast expanse of white. Looking around, he saw no sign of Naruto anywhere.

"You know, I'd appreciate it if you turned around." Sasuke's eyes widened, it couldn't be. He spun around, it was. Sasuke was staring face to face with Madara Uchiha

"How did _you_ get here?" Sasuke spat venomously, though Madara made no reaction to Sasuke's tone.

"Quite simple really, I brought you here. You're having what is called a near death experience, where your soul has left your body, but you are still technically alive. Due to this, I was able to pull your soul into limbo for a talk, and here we are."

"And why do you want to talk to me? better yet, why should I even care about what you have to say?"

"The reason I'm even talking to you and the reason you should listen has the same answer. I'm the only one who can tell you these things as it involves the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan." This gave Sasuke pause. Aside from himself, Madara was the only other wielder of the Eternal Mangekyou, so Madara was practically the only one who knew anything about these eyes.

"Fine, I'm listening."

"I hope so Sasuke, for the importance of this information can, no, not can, will change your life. First, lets pass the common ground, what do you know about the Eternal Mangekyou?" inquired Madara.

"All I know is that the eyes strengthen my Mangekyou techniques and their use will no longer blind me." Sasuke replied.

"So practically nothing then.' Sasuke had to fight hard to crush the urge to burn the man with Amaterasu. "All right, I'll start with the most important. Tell me Sasuke, why is this Mangekyou called 'eternal'?"

"Because our eyes never fade from its use." replied Sasuke in annoyance, he had just said that earlier.

"While that is true, there's more to it than that. The Eternal Mangekyou is the stage directly below the Rinnegan, and therefore begins to touch on a few of the Rinnegan's abilities. To put it simply, it doesn't just make our eyes eternal, it makes us eternal." Madara could practically hear the screech as Sasuke's brain hit the brakes.

"Wait, eternal? As in immortality?" Madara's response was a nod. "Liar."

"I assure you it's the truth."

"Really now? Well I got the details from Naruto while we were in recovery. According to Obito you died of old age. Seeing as how you unlocked the Eternal Mangekyou, that should never have happened. Therefore these eyes do not grant immortality."

"I assure you Sasuke they do. There is however a way to lose your immortality, which is what happened to me."

"And this way is?" Madara just smirked.

"Now why should I tell you that?" was his smug reply, causing Sasuke to scowl. "Oh don't give me that look boy, I'm doing you a favour. It's extremely unpleasent and if it fails you're dead."

"Ok, back to the main subject. What else is there about these eyes that I should know about?"

"Mostly small things that you will discover for yourself as you use them, but the only really major thing is your Susanoo."

"What about my Susanoo?" Sasuke asked, his voice carrying a faint undertone of intrigue.

"When we fought, you obviously noticed my Susanoo, how it looked like two stuck together?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I see, so Itachi's and my Susanoo will eventually fuse."

"Indeed, though it's far more difficult than you make it sound."

"So how is it done?" At this, Madara was once again wearing his smug grin.

"Now whoever said I was going to tell you? You have to figure it out for yourself. Or do you actually need this old man to hold your hand as you toddle around like a babe?" Sasuke's eyes ignited into his Eternal Mangekyou, and Madara was covered in obsidian fire, though the man just laughed.

"I see that I have overstayed my welcome. Very well Sasuke, I'll send you back now as your body has been stabilized enough that you won't be dying anytime soon. Do keep all that's been said in mind though." Soon, there was a flash of light, then everything went dark for Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto eyes snapped open, only for him to slam them shut when the bright light visciously assaulted his retinas. After a few moments he cracked them open again, allowing them time to adjust. When he was able to see clearly, the blonde gave a cursory glance around. plain white walls greeted him, along with a matching ceiling. The smell of antiseptics soon followed, causing Naruto to internally groan. He had been imprisoned in the worst place imaginable, the hospital. Just then the door opened, prompting Naruto to glance over to it, and what he saw made his eyes widen. A butter yellow horse with a mane as pink as Sakura's hair walked in. Shocking the blonde even further was when said horse extended a pair of wings on her sides and flapped over to the window, where it drew back the curtains to let more light in. Then came the kicker, the horse turned and noticed him awake, and then it spoke.

"Oh goodness, you're awake." A talking, flying, yellow horse. Naruto did the only logical thing his brain could come up with. He screamed.

 **A/N:**

 **So, chapter 2 is up. Please bear in mind that this story is old, and thus doesn't quite line up to canon because much information wasn't revealed at the point of this chapter's conception. Therefore, a lot of points in this story regarding the fourth war won't line up to actual canon. anyways, hope you all like it. Like, fave, and review please.**


	3. Meeting the Girls and Settling in

Sasuke was awoken by the sound of screaming, Naruto's screaming to be precise. Cracking an eye open, he saw that Naruto was currently screaming his head off as... a small yellow, winged, _talking_ horse tried to calm him down, with little luck. He saw that the room they were in was obviously a hospital room, and there were no surgical implements around, meaning nobody was going to get dissected or experimented on.

"Would you shut up dobe! Some people need their sleep dammit." he hollered at the screaming blonde.

"Oh, you're up as well. That's good news." said the horse, who looked relieved.

"But Sasuke, it's a talking flying horse!" Naruto exclaimed, gesturing wildly at the butter yellow horse.

"Um, pony actually." the pony, who was a female if the voice was any indication, piped up.

"And if you have forgotten dobe, we're in a different dimension. Of course there's going to be something crazy or weird here. besides, you're getting worked up over a talking pony with wings? Last I checked you summon weapon slinging, giant talking toads. There are plenty stranger looking summons in our world than a flying pastel pony." That shut Naruto up. "Now then, if you're quite done, I'm still exhausted. So if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep."

"Um, before you do, I need to check both of you to see how your injuries are faring. If um, that's okay with you two?"

"Fine by me. The sooner this gets done, the sooner I can leave. I hate hospitals."

"Hn, fine by me, just make it quick. I want to get back to sleep." Nodding, the pony got to work, checking Naruto first as he was closest.

"So uh, what's your name?" Naruto asked the pony. "Mine's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh, my name's Fluttershy." the pony replied, whispering her name at the end, though due to their training, both shinobi caught it.

"Oi, Sasuke, introduce yourself and show some manners."

"You're the last person to be lecturing about manners dobe. My name's Sasuke Uchiha." Fluttershy nodded, and got to work checking Naruto's injuries. After five minutes, and a few pokes and prods, Fluttershy was satisfied.

"Well Naruto, I'm happy to say that all your injuries are completely healed. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great. Does this mean I can leave now?" the blonde asked, and Fluttershy nodded.

"Yes it does. Just let me check on Sasuke and I'll get the go ahead for your discharge." With that, Fluttershy flew over to Sasuke and began to check his injuries.

"How long were we out for?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh um, about two days." replied Fluttershy. After a few minutes, she frowned a bit. "Hmm, Well your cuts still need a little more time to heal, and your ribs are still cracked a bit. I'm sorry Sasuke but you're going to have to say in bed a while longer."

"Fine," Sasuke sighed, "but how long do I have to stay in?" Fluttershy thought for a bit.

"I'm not completely sure, but I'm guessing the day after tomorrow. Your ribs should be healed enough by then." With a nod of understanding, Sasuke got comfortable and began to doze off. Fluttershy then turned to Naruto. "Alright Naruto, just stay put and you'll be out in no time." With that, Fluttershy flapped out of the room.  
[hr]

After getting the go ahead for Naruto's discharge, Fluttershy was off to get the blonde, but was surprised by the arrival of her friends.

"Oh, hello everypony." she said as she was approached by the group.

"Hiya Fluttershy." said Pinkie Pie as she bounced over in her usual jovial manner. "My pinkie sense told me those new things Twilight found are awake, so I decided to swing by to make new friends. Then I thought it wouldn't be fair if I was the only one who made friends with them, so I went and grabbed everypony else. And now we're here. So, are they awake? Can we go see them, huh, can we, can we?" Pinkie Pie was silenced when Applejack yanked her back.

"Easy there, Sugarcube. No need tah get yer tail in a twist." She said as she dragged the pink earth pony back.

"Um, both are awake, but one of them still needs to stay in bed. I was just about to get Naruto, as he can be discharged now." replied Fluttershy.

"Gah, he can!?" shrieked Twilight, eyes wide. "Oh no, I forgot to bring quills, ink, and paper. I have so many questions for him and I have nothing to write his answers with! Be right back girls!" with that, Twilight charged out the hospital and back to the library as fast as she could.

"Um, I'll go get Naruto now." said Fluttershy, and left to get said blonde.

"Ooh, I wonder what he'll be like. Does he like cake? Does he like to party? (Gasp) I have to throw him a Glad-your-out-of-the-hospital-welcome-to-Ponyville-party!" Pinkie Pie was again silenced, this time by Rarity.

"Calm yourself darling. Let's just wait for Fluttershy to get back with this Naruto thing." she said. Soon, voices could be heard coming down the hall.

"Man, I could sure go for some new clothes." said a male voice, whom the group guessed to be Naruto.

"Um, I'm sure if we talk to Rarity, she'd be happy to help." replied Fluttershy. Soon the two entered the hall, allowing everypony to get a good look at Naruto. He was tall, and stood on two legs. Instead of hooves, he had odd appendages on the ends of his limbs. He had no coat of fur, only sparse hairs running up his arms. His blonde mane was shorter than a pony's and a more vibrant yellow compared to Applejack's straw colored mane, and he had deep sapphire blue eyes.

"Wowee! So this is what he looks like." said Pinkie excitedly, bouncing over to Naruto. "Hiya, I'm Pinkie Pie. So, do you like cake? Do you like parties? do you wanna be friends? When do I throw the party?" Pinkie was stopped when the other three girls pulled her away.

"Sorry 'bout that, she gets really excited whenever she meets somepony new." Apologized Applejack.

"Nah, it's alright." Replied Naruto with a grin. "To answer your questions Pinkie, I'm not sure if I like parties seeing as I've never been to one myself. Yes, I do enjoy cake, and of course we can be friends, friends are awesome. As for that last one, could you put the party on hold for the time being. My best friend's still recovering so I'd like to wait so we both get a party."

"Yay, new friend! Okie dokie, no party 'til your best friend's out of the hospital. Anyway, nice to meet you Naruto, but I got to get to work at Sugarcube Corner. See ya." With that, Pinkie bounced out of the hospital with a bit more spring in her hops than usual. As Naruto watched her go, Applejack approached him.

"Sorry 'bout her, she's got too much energy fer her own good sometimes. Anyways, I'm Applejack, and you must be that Naruto fella' that Fluttershy was talkin' 'bout earlier, pleased to make you're acquaintance." she said, offering a hoof. Naruto grinned and grasped the hoof in his hand, giving it a shake.

"Pleased to make yours as well Applejack." he replied. Applejack then stepped back into the small group, and was replaced by Rainbow Dash.

"So, you're one of those crazy creatures the egghead found in the Everfree forest. The name's Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in Equestria." she said to Naruto, a challenging grin on her lips, which brought a smirk to Naruto's own.

"Well if I had wings we'd see if that was true. Since I can't fly myself I'll take your word for it." he replied.

"You know what, I like you. We need to hang out sometime. Anyway, got to go help the weather team. See ya later." With that, Rainbow Dash flew out of the hospital. Finally came the last person of the group.

"Goodness darling, whatever happened to your clothes? They're in absolute ruins." Naruto was about to respond when he was cut off. "Now now darling do not say a word. We need to fix this problem fast." With that, the alabaster unicorn started herding Naruto out the door.

"Um, can I at least get your name?" asked Naruto as he was being pushed out the doors, causing the unicorn to halt.

"Oh goodness, how dreadfully rude of me. I am Rarity, but no time for chit chat darling, we absolutely must get you out of those mutilated things." soon Naruto was out the door, Fluttershy following, and the three were on their way to the Carousel Boutique.

"Wait!" screamed a voice from down the road. Naruto turned to look, and saw a lavender unicorn galloping at the group. There were bags filled with paper strapped to her sides, and a small violet lizard on her back holding on to her mane for dear life. The pony skidded to a halt in front of the group, sending the lizard flying off of her. Fluttershy flew after the airborne reptile.

"And you are?" asked Naruto after giving the pony some time to breathe.

"Sorry about that. My name's Twilight Sparkle."

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service. You look like you want to ask me something?" the blonde remarked. Indeed, Twilight had a look of barely supressed excitement plastered on her face.

"It's just, ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! An entirely new sapient species standing right in front of me. What are your species called? Where do you come from? How did you get here? Gah, so many questions that need answers!" Naruto was now officially freaked out, and backed away from the crazy pony very slowly.

"Twilight, stop that. You're scaring him." admonished Fluttershy as she came back with the lizard in her forehooves, with the sternest voice Naruto had heard her use. The yellow pegasus then let the reptile down. "Are you okay Spike? You're not hurt or anything are you?" she asked the lizard.

"No, I'm fine. been through way worse than that." said Spike as he dusted himself off.

"Sorry about that Spike. And sorry to you too Naruto. It's just, nothing like you has ever been seen in the history of Equestria. I guess I got a little carried away." Twilight apologized.

"It's alright Twilight. I'd probably do the same thing if I were in your sandals." Naruto replied.

"Sandals?" Twilight questioned, having never heard of those before. Naruto then realized the cause of confusion.

"That will take some explaining. Tell you what, while Rarity does her work, I'll answer as many questions of yours as I'm able to. Sound good?" Twilight nodded, satisfied by the arrangement.

"Here we are darling." chimed Rarity as they approached the Boutique. Upon entry, Naruto knew Rarity was a dedicated seamstress. Equine mannequins displaying suits and dresses were placed around the room. Suddenly he realized something very important.

"Um, Rarity, I don't have any money. Or at least, none of your land's money." Rarity just waved him off.

"No need to worry darling, I simply cannot ask for payment from those who are in dire need of help." replied Rarity. Naruto was stunned by this act of generosity.

"Now wait Rarity, I'm perfectly willing to pay you back. I can-" Naruto was cut off when Rarity silenced him with a hoof.

"Naruto, I'm helping you for free because I _want_ to help you for free. You don't have to do anything to repay me. You're a friend, and friends help each other." Naruto for his part, was stunned beyond belief. Here were was this pony, who barely even knew him, yet considered him her friend and was showing him generosity with no ulterior motive.

"I...I... Thank you Rarity, I can count on one hand the people who have shown me this kind of generosity. Just, thank you." Tears were threatening to breach the blonde's eyes, but he held them back.

"Think nothing of it. Now, let's get your measurements." Levitating a tape, Rarity began measuring Naruto. Soon she had all she needed. "All right Naruto, I have several colours you may be interested in. First we have-"

"Orange, please." interrupted Naruto, causing Rarity to gape.

"Orange? Not that I have anything against it darling, but don't you think that may be a bit garish? There are plenty of-"

"Orange will be fine Rarity." Naruto interrupted once more.

"Why is orange so important Naruto?" asked Rarity, curious as to why Naruto was so adamant about the colour for his clothing.

"Because I'm their legacy." was the reply. Naruto saw the three were confused by his answer, so he elaborated.

"I've always liked orange, never really understanding why. It was only when I found out who my parents were that I realized why I loved the colour. My mother was known as the red hot habanero for her temper and red hair, and my dad was known as the yellow flash, and he had the same hair colour as me. They were the first things I saw when I was born, and I guess I saw a the colors of their hair blended together. I wear orange as a memento to who my parents were." At this, all three mares and one dragon had their mouths agape. Rarity was the first to snap out of it.

"Very well, orange it is. Does the shade matter Naruto?" Naruto thought about it, and shook his head. Orange was orange, it was awesome no matter what shade it was. Rarity then left for her work room, muttering about good accent colours.

"Alright Naruto, if you don't mind I'd like to ask you some questions now." said Twilight, getting her quill and paper ready, after snapping spike out of his swooning for Rarity.

"Sure Twilight, fire away." And Twilight did. Many questions Naruto was able to answer easily enough. A few questions, like how his feet worked to keep him balanced on two legs, stumped him, but he answered as best he could. Spike would ask a few himself here and there, but mostly talked with Fluttershy.

"Oh Naruto." Rarity called from within her work room, "would you be a dear and tell me what sounds better for a trim color, crimson or violet?"

"Crimson, please." Naruto responded. Several minutes later, Rarity returned, bringing with her the finished product. A burnt orange long sleeved shirt with a black stripe going down each arm, starting at the shoulder, and ending before the cuffs. The cuffs themselves, as well as the trimming and inner lining of the shirt, were a vibrant crimson. The pants were mostly black, the trim being a brighter shade of orange than the shirt, with a thin stripe running up the legs, starting at the hems and ending at the waistline.

"So Darling, what do you think? Admittedly this is my first time making clothing for your species, so I hope I did a good job." Said Rarity, hoping she had done everything right.

"Looks good so far, let me put it on. Where are the changing rooms?" Rarity pointed to a door to the side, and Naruto headed through it, outfit in hand. After shedding the shredded tracksuit he had been wearing previously, he immediately dressed himself in the new attire. It fit perfectly, and the pant legs had enough width to them to make them comfortably flexible.

"How are you finding them darling?" Called Rarity from inside the main room. Naruto then exited the changing room and let the group see how he looked.

"I think they look pretty good. What are your thoughts Rarity?" Asked Naruto.

"Naruto, you look simply smashing. Wonderful, my first ever clothing design made for a human a complete success. Now then darling, I can make you several more pairs of that outfit, just give me an hour and we'll have your clothing needs set." Rarity started for her work room, but Naruto stopped her.

"Wait Rarity, if I may, there's something I want you to add." Rarity cocked her head in confusion.

"Oh, was the outfit not satisfactory?" she inquired, causing Naruto to wave his hands in the negative.

"No, not at all, I like it very much as it is. What I want added is something personal to me." He then grabbed his old tracksuit top and showed her the right shoulder, which had a white spiral on it. "You see this spiral? It's the clan symbol of the Uzumaki, the symbol of my family. I was wondering if-" Naruto was stopped when Rarity held up a hoof.

"Say no more Naruto. I'll make sure to add that symbol to all the outfits, the one you're wearing included." Nodding in thanks, Naruto let her proceed to her work room.

"So Naruto, while Rarity finishes the rest of your clothes, why don't we head out for lunch?" offered Twilight.

"Um, how would everyone react to me? I don't want to scare anybody."asked Naruto.

"Um, you may have gotten a lot of stares from everypony, but I think they were just curious. Just be friendly, and I'm sure everypony will like you." answered Fluttershy. With that the group headed for Sugarcube Corner. Just then, Naruto's stomach let loose a powerful rumble.

"Man could I go for some ramen right about now." Naruto remarked while rubbing his hungry stomach.

"Ramen? What's that?" asked Twilight.

"Wait, you never heard of ramen?" Naruto asked, terrified of the answer.

"Nope" replied Twilight.

"I haven't either." said Spike.

"Neither have I." said Fluttershy. And with that, cold despair ripped through Naruto's body.

* * *

Sasuke woke up and slowly rose to a sitting position.

"I just had the strangest feeling." he remarked to himself. "It was as if the voices of a million ramen lovers screamed in terror, then were suddenly silenced." After staying in a sitting position a few seconds longer, he flopped back down. "Well good. It's about time someone shut them up." With that, Sasuke returned to pleasant dreams of Naruto weeping before him after being told ramen no longer existed while tomato bread rained from the heavens.

* * *

Naruto was not happy. Scratch that, Naruto was so far from happy he was sure it was on the other side of the world. Ramen, his one true love, had no form of existence in Equestria. It was a sad sad day indeed. Well he wouldn't let that get to him. if ramen wasn't in Equestria, then he'd bring it to Equestria. He had learned from the ramen chef back home how to make the noodles, though the broth would give him trouble, seeing as the citizens of Equestria were all herbivorous, meaning all meat aside from fish was practically out. Thankfully the group didn't react all that much when he said he consumed meat. Fluttershy because she worked with meat eating animals plenty of times before, Twilight because she had seen Celestia deal with foreign dignitaries who consumed meat, and Spike because eventually when he reached adulthood he'd start requiring meat in his diet as well. As long as he didn't go eating ponies, they were completely okay with him eating meat. Currently the group was in Sugarcube Corner, eating a platter of cupcakes.

"Cheer up Naruto, it's not all bad," said Spike as he ate another chocolate cupcake.

"Not all bad? Almost three quarters of my overall diet has been restricted, and you say it's not all bad? It's terrible. I can't live off sweets and confections all my life." Naruto lamented.

"Um, I might have a solution." said Fluttershy, bringing the group's undivided attention onto her, causing her to squeak with fright.

"It's okay Fluttershy, we're not going to bite if you make a suggestion." said Naruto, calming her down slightly.

"Well um, I care for several animal families that require fish to eat. I could always supply some for you Naruto. S-Sasuke as well when he's out of the hospital." Fluttershy was suddenly swept up in a hug by Naruto.

"Fluttershy, you are the best." said Naruto, his mood brightening considerably.

"I-it's nothing, really." Soon the group resumed eating, the mood having brightened up.

"Hiya everypony." said Pinkie Pie as she bounced up to the group's table. "How is everything? Want anymore cupcakes?"

"Everything is fine Pinkie, and no, we're good on cupcakes right now." replied Twilight.

"They're really good by the way Pinkie, you make awesome cakes." said Naruto, making Pinkie's smile even bigger.

"Aww, thanks Naruto. Anyways, I got to get back to work. see you all later." With that, Pinkie Pie hopped back into the kitchens. Once the four were done with the cupcakes, Twilight left some bits on the table and the group headed back to Carousel Boutique. Upon entering, Rarity was just leaving her work room.

"Oh, right on time Naruto." Immediately re-entering her work room, Rarity soon came back out with four copies of Naruto's current ensemble, complete with the Uzumaki clan spiral on the right shoulder of each shirt. "Here you are darling, and if you hand me the shirt you're wearing it will take me two minutes to put the spiral on." Naruto removed his shirt and handed it to Rarity, replacing it with a finished one. Two minutes later and the spiral was on the shirt.

"Well that solves my clothing problem, but where will I stay?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, that does pose somewhat of a problem. You can't stay with me, as Fluttershy is staying here until her house is rebuilt."

"He can stay with me." said Twilight.

"You sure Twilight? I don't want to impose." replied Naruto, but Twilight waved his concerns off.

"Nonsense Naruto. You're a friend, and you need a place to stay. I'm not taking no for an answer." With that, Twilight led naruto to the Ponyville library, which was also her home. Upon showing him the guest room and helping him put away his new clothes, he and Twilight were currently sitting down at the table while Spike was dusting the shelves.

"So Naruto, what's your world like?" Twilight asked the blonde. Naruto for his part, leaned back in thought, though stayed silent, Finally after a few minutes, he spoke. "Compared to Equestria, it's an awful place. Children are trained at a young age to become soldiers. Death is constantly happening, greed and hate run rampant, and war is always looming on the horizon."

"That, doesn't sound all that pleasant." admitted Twilight, then she thought of something. "Hey Naruto, what's your world's history?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you tell me Equestria's history first, since I'm foreign. Once you're done, I'll tell you my world's history." Twilight thought about it, then nodded.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll admit though, I don't know much past a thousand years ago so I'll start where I know best." So Twilight told Naruto about The two diarchs of Equestria, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. She then explained Luna's transformation into Nightmare Moon, her imprisonment in the moon for a millenia, about all the things that happened during those thousand years, and finally, her and her friends victory over Nightmare Moon and using the elements of harmony to restore Luna. All the while, Naruto stayed silent throughout the explanation, and when Twilight was finished Naruto spoke.

"Wow, it's shocking just how little conflict there has been in the history that you know. Well I suppose it's my turn." With that Naruto explained the Sage of Six Paths and the Juubi,. He then explained the clan wars, and of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. He explained the founding of shinobi villages, and the system they implemented. He explained the Great Shinobi Wars, and the Biju. Finally, he explained the Fourth Shinobi War and the goals of Obito and Madara, and of their defeat. At the end of it all, Twilight was shell shocked. It revolted her just how war torn and messed up Naruto's world was. She was also completely awestruck by the sheer power that humans could wield, the Sage of Six Paths had to have been some kind of god to be able to create the moon and cast it into the heavens on his _deathbed_.

"Wow. Just, wow." was all Twilight could say.

"Dinner's ready Twilight." said Spike from the kitchen.

"What, already?" replied Twilight in shock. looking at the clock, she saw that Naruto's explanation had taken three hours. Spike came in with two plates of fried vegetables and set them down in front of Twilight and Naruto. The blonde then found he had a slight problem, there were no eating utensils. Looking at Twilight, Naruto saw that she would levitate individual pieces of vegetables to her mouth to be eaten, so he assumed that ponies had no need for any sort of eating utensil.

 _'Then again I guess they can't really use any since the have no hands.'_ He thought to himself. Since he had no other way of eating his meal, Naruto used his fingers to eat, After dinner was finished, Naruto let out a yawn.

"Man, what a day. Well Twilight, I don't know about you, but I'm beat. I'll see you tomorrow." said Naruto as he headed for the guest room.

"Goodnight, Naruto." Twilight called after him. After finishing her spell studies for the night, Twilight decided to write to the princess and tell her of her discoveries of Naruto and his kind. "Spike, take a note." She said and her dragon assistant shot over to her, quill and parchment in hand.

"Dear Princess Celestia..."


	4. Wonders of Ramen and a Royal Surprise

"All right Sasuke, any pain?" Fluttershy asked as she gently pressed a hoof against Sasuke's ribs.

"Some soreness, but nothing painful." the raven haired human replied.

"Wonderful. Okay Sasuke, you're injuries are healed enough that you can leave now. I'll go let the staff know." With that, Fluttershy left the room, returning several minutes later with his clothing, or what remained of it. After dressing, the two left the hospital and were welcomed by the bright morning sun.

"Do you know where I can find a seamstress?" Sasuke asked the pegasus.

"Oh, you mean Rarity. Yes, I'll take you over to her shop." replied Fluttershy. Giving a nod of thanks, Sasuke followed her down the road. Soon the two came across a pink earth pony that appeared to be a friend of Fluttershy's if the casualness of the pony's attitude was anything to go by.

"Hiya Fluttershy, where are you off to?" asked the pink mare.

"Oh hello Pinkie Pie, I'm taking Sasuke over to Rarity's." responded Fluttershy. When Pinkie Pie noticed Sasuke, she leaped into the air with a gasp, then shot off down the road, much to the Uchiha's confusion.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh that's just Pinkie Pie. Since you're out of the hospital now she's probably gone to get that party ready." This caused Sasuke to internally groan. He hated crowds, noise, and annoyances; everything that a party was comprised of. Fluttershy then realized her mistake. "Oh dear, I shouldn't have said that." she said, covering her mouth with a hoof.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, well, Pinkie Pie always makes the party she throws for a new face a surprise party. Since I told you she was planning the party it kind of ruined the surprise. I hope you're not mad." Fluttershy seemed to shrink into herself at this.

"I'm not mad, I don't like surprises." was Sasuke's response. Silence then enveloped the two as they headed to their destination. Upon reaching the place, Sasuke was not impressed. It looked more like a kind of octagonal circus tent then a seamstress' shop. The roof and trim of the shop was diamond checkered in lilac and lavender, with several brightly coloured tents behind the building. The walls were a pale blue with a white pattern that framed the circular windows on both storeys of the structure. Finally, the curtains and accents were done in gold.

"Well, here we are Sasuke." said Fluttershy as she opened the door for the Uchiha.

"Hello out there, I'll be with you in just a minute." called a voice from farther in the shop. Seeing as the seamstress was busy, Sasuke decided to look around. Though he was unfamiliar with the fashion of pony culture, he could tell that the clothing on display was for formal occasions. The fabrics used looked high quality, not to mention there were gemstones used in certain areas as well.

"Oh goodness gracious Fluttershy, the other one's out of the hospital now?" Sasuke turned to the voice, and saw an alabaster unicorn with a deep violet mane.

"Yes, he only just got out. We came to see you Rarity as he's in the same predicament as Naruto was two days ago." said Fluttershy.

"I can see that darling." Replied Rarity, looking at the ruins of Sasuke's outfit.

"Would you be able to restore these, seamstress?" Asked Sasuke.

"Unfortunately darling I cannot. The amount of damage makes stitching the tears closed completely impossible, and patching it would look horrendous. And please, call me Rarity darling. There's no need to be so business like."

"Not good, I have none of this land's currency, so I'm unable to pay for your services Rarity."

"Not to worry darling, I cannot in good conscience turn away a pony, well, human in your case darling, in need simply because they lack the bits necessary for payment. I will make your clothing free of charge." Replied the unicorn.

"Are you sure, I could easily find a way to pay you back." said Sasuke, a bit taken aback by the generous offer Rarity was giving him.

"Like I told Naruto darling, I don't have to, but I want to. Now stop complaining and let's get started, nothing you say will change my mind."

"Very well then, Rarity. Shall we begin?" Nodding, Rarity brought out a tape and began taking Sasuke's measurements. Two minutes later she had all she needed.

"All right darling, would you like me to make you something basic or is there a certain something you want?" She inquired. Thinking it over for a bit, Sasuke nodded to himself.

"Yes there is. Could you get me some paper and writing utensils?" Nodding, Rarity's horn lit up and a piece of parchment, a quill, and an inkwell floated over to Sasuke. Accepting the proferred items, Sasuke got to work drawing what he wanted, his Sharingan enabling him to bring out what his mind's eye was seeing with perfect he was finished, he showed the design to Rarity, who looked over it in amazement.

"Hm, a three piece outfit comprising of an undershirt, overcoat and pants, with a cloth sash tying the overcoat closed. Very well Sasuke, now what do you want the colours to be?"

"Before we get into colour Rarity, may I see samples of the fabrics you have at your disposal?" When Sasuke said this, Rarity knew he was from the upper class back where he was from. Nopony but the wealthy were particular of the very fabric used to make their clothing.

"Of course Sasuke, I'll have them brought out momentarily." Heading out into the back, Rarity returned a few minutes later with nine squares of cloth, which she placed in front of Sasuke. Activating his Sharingan again so to see the weave of the fabrics, Sasuke rubbed each piece between his thumb and forefinger so as to grade it's texture, then he would slightly pull each square while observing the weave to test durability. As Rarity watched Sasuke scrutinize each fabric, she realized that Sasuke was not just upper class, but nobility. Upper class ponies would ask to see a selection of fabrics, but only nobility would so thoroughly scrutinize each individual piece. After Sasuke was done, he handed Rarity back a small stack of three squares.

"These are the fabrics I've selected, the top one is for the overcoat, the middle one is for the pants and sash, and the bottom one is for the undershirt." Nodding, Rarity checked the fabrics selected, putting names to each one.

"Alright Sasuke, now what do you want the colours to be?" Sasuke pondered on his ideas for colour schemes, and eventually came to a conclusion.

"The undershirt will be a light grey, while the overcoat will be black. The pants will be a dark grey, and the sash will be lavender." Nodding, Rarity started for her work room, but suddenly remembered something.

"Oh Sasuke, I almost forgot. When Naruto had his clothes made he had me put a certain symbol on his outfits. Do you want your outfits to have one as well." She inquired.

"As a matter of fact I was just about to ask about that." With that Sasuke turned around, presenting his back to the seamstress, and the untarnished clan crest upon it. "Can you put this symbol on the back of the overcoat? same size please." He asked, gesturing to the red and white fan.

"But of course darling. Make yourself comfortable as this will take a while. I shall endeavour to finish quickly." With that, Rarity headed to her work room, leaving Sasuke alone with Fluttershy. After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke decided to strike up a conversation.

"I noticed the town looks, roughed up, for lack of a better term. Everything's been fixed as far as I can see, but what happened to cause it?" Fluttershy stayed silent for a bit, then spoke.

"It happened the day you two were found, about four days ago. It was a regular afternoon, when out of the blue there was this big explosion. It had shaken my house up pretty bad and I was terrified. When it had stopped I immediately started getting my animal friends out of the cottage. Then the second explosion happened, which blew out my windows. I wasn't hurt, and despite the tremors caused by the explosion, I continued getting my animal friends out of the cottage. I had just got the last one, my pet bunny Angel, out when the last explosion happened. It sounded like everything in the world shattered at the same time, then something hit me on the head and I was knocked out. When I come to, I'm in the hospital and Rainbow Dash is telling me my house had collapsed." Sasuke cringed slightly.

"That was our fault." Said Sasuke, causing Fluttershy to look at him quizzically. He then revealed his and Naruto's predicament while in the space between dimensions and how the only way to survive was to force this world's door open, which was the cause of the explosions.

"It's okay, I forgive you. Nopony was seriously hurt, and you had to do it, otherwise you would have died. Besides, Naruto has been helping fix all of Ponyville with that clone spell of his, so I guess you could say he's apologized for the both of you."

"Indeed, though I must admit, Twilight's face when he performed that spell was absolutely priceless. I've never seen her jaw hang that low before." Both Fluttershy and Sasuke turned to see Rarity levitating a completed outfit to Sasuke. "Here you are darling, I trust it is to your liking?" Sasuke looked it over, and was impressed with the ensemble. The undershirt was an ash grey, while the overcoat looked like obsidian, the Uchiha crest emblazoned proudly on the back. The pants were the colour of dark smoke, and the sash was a bright lavender that paired well with the black overcoat..

"This looks good, where are the changing rooms?" After being directed to the changing room, Sasuke quickly shed his ruined old garments, and dressed himself in the outfit Rarity had made him. Everything fit perfectly, the undershirt was short sleeved and loose enough to provide his full range of upper body movement. The overcoat was quite loose on his frame as to not impede movement, and it was also a bit lighter than Sasuke expected. The pants material was very flexible, which allowed Sasuke uninhibited leg motion. Finishing the ensemble by wrapping the lavender sash around his waist twice, then tying it off, Sasuke stepped back out into the main room.

"Darling, you look absolutely regal in that." replied Rarity, excitement and amazement toning her voice high.

"Oh my, you look incredible, Sasuke." said Fluttershy.

"Well Sasuke, it will take me a good hour to make the rest for you, so why don't you find something to entertain yourself in town." Sasuke couldn't fault her logic, there was nothing to do in the shop except talking to Fluttershy, and he could do that while in town. The only question was, what to do in town?

"Hey Fluttershy, any idea where the dobe is right now?"

* * *

"So what's this stuff called again?" asked Spike as he stirred a large pot of simmering vegetable broth.

"Ramen. Back in my world I ate this stuff all the time." replied Naruto as he slammed a ball of dough hard onto the counter, the impact making a dull thud and causing a few implements to rattle. After the dough had been pounded enough to his standards, Naruto now had to perform the most difficult and delicate part; making the noodles. "Okay Spike, watch and be amazed." With his audience paying close attention, Naruto stretched the dough out and performed a complex bounce and twist maneuver with it, causing the dough to twist up. He then repeated the procedure, making sure not to screw up. Constantly he twisted the dough, until at last the dough looked like it was made of dozens of thin cables.

"That's it?" Asked Spike.

"Wait for it." Replied Naruto, and with that he sliced off one end of the piece of dough, then holding it in his hands he stretched the dough rope and gave it a shake, causing it to suddenly split up into a bunch of thinner ropes. Spike's jaw got lower and lower as Naruto repeated the stretch and shake maneuver, causing the dough to become more and more noodles, until pretty soon, Naruto was holding hundreds of thin ropes of dough.

"How in the name of Celestia did you do that Naruto?" Spike asked, amazed by Naruto's performance.

"Sorry Spike, trade secret. Now then, lets get these into the broth." With that, the blonde cut the noodles into shorter bunches, then placed them into the broth to cook. While they were cooking, Naruto added a few choice seasonings and gave the soup a stir. "And that my good dragon is how you make ramen." Just then the library door opened.

"Oi dobe, you in here?" called a very familiar voice. Naruto bolted out of the kitchen and into the library itself.

"Sasuke, you're finally out and about, eh? I see you've met Rarity, what do you think of her work?"

"Hn, she knows what she's doing, I'll give her that." Sasuke replied.

"Um, I hope we're not interrupting anything." said Fluttershy.

"Course not, come in, you guys are just in time for lunch. Hey Spike, go fetch Twilight for me will ya?" Giving a salute, the purple drakeling darted up the stairs leading to Twilight's room. Naruto headed into the kitchen while Sasuke and Fluttershy seated themselves at the table. Soon, Spike came downtairs with Twilight in tow, and the two seated themselves alongside Sasuke and Fluttershy. Soon, Naruto brought out heaping bowls of ramen, causing Sasuke to groan.

"Should have figured he'd know how to actually cook it." he grumbled. After everyone was equipped with a bowl and a pair of chopsticks that Spike had roughly hewn out earlier, they dug in, or at least, the ones with fingers did.

"Um Naruto, what are these for?" Asked Twilight, levitating her chopsticks.

"Oh, those are chopsticks. You use them to grab the noodles." After observing how Naruto did it, Twilight was able to replicate the action with her levitation spell.

"Um, Naruto, I can't hold these." said Fluttershy.

"Whoops. Sorry Fluttershy, let me help with that." Crossing his index fingers, Naruto summoned a shadow clone that immediately went over to Fluttershy. The clone took the chopsticks and began helping Fluttershy eat her ramen.

"Wow Naruto, this stuff's amazing." said Spike, before returning to the task of stuffing his face with noodles.

"This is great. The noodles are so soft and wonderful." replied Twilight, before slurping up some more of the aforementioned noodles.

"Hey boss." said the Naruto clone, getting the original's attention. "Looks like we got us a convert." he said as he gestured to Fluttershy. The yellow pegasus had a look of absolute bliss on her face as she continued to slurp up noodles without any pause. Her wings were extended and lightly fluttered at random intervals, and her cheeks were dusted with a very pale blush. When Sasuke saw this, he let out a groan, while in his head a chibi version of himself was running around screaming "They're multiplying, the end is nigh!". Soon all were finished with the noodles, leaving only the broth. Bowls were lifted to mouths, and the guzzling began with gusto. Fluttershy and Naruto were the first done, followed soon after by the others.

"Wow, I'm stuffed." said Spike, rubbing his content stomach.

"I know what you mean Spike, that was one of the best meals I've ever had." replied Twilight.

"Knowing the dobe though, there's no stopping him until he hits bowl number twenty." remarked Sasuke, getting incredulous stares from the other two.

"More please?" asked Fluttershy.

"Sure thing Fluttershy." said Naruto, refilling his and Fluttershy's bowls. This continued while Spike and Twilight watched with mounting amazement, then awe, then horror as the human and pegasus kept going at it.

"Sweet Celestia, where are they putting it all?" Asked a shocked Spike.

"I'm doing the math wrong. There's no other explanation as to how their stomachs haven't exploded yet." muttered a frazzled Twilight.

"Ok, the dobe i can get. I've seen him eat his body weight in ramen before, but how in the name of the sage of six paths is the pegasus keeping pace?" Indeed, both Naruto and Fluttershy were on bowl twenty, and still not slowing down. Finally, the inevitable came. Naruto saw that there was only enough ramen left for one more bowl. As to who would get it, well that much was obvious. Filling up the last bowl, he put it in front of Fluttershy.

"Here you go Fluttershy. Last bowl is always the best." Naruto said with a warm grin.

"Oh um, thank you Naruto." Replied Fluttershy, her blush deepening a little, and soon she was packing the last bowl away like a champ. Once she finished drinking the broth down, she promptly fell backwards out of her seat, barely holding on to consciousness. "Oh...my...that...was...amazing." she said between gasps.

"Is she going to be okay?" Asked Twilight, concerned for her friend's health.

"She's going to be just fine. Happened to me too on my first ramen binge. It was my seventh birthday and the old man was treating me to ramen. When we walked out of that stand the old man was weeping for his wallet and master Teuchi was weeping tears of joy. Ah good times."

"Dobe, now's not the time for getting lost on the road of life, that was Kakashi-sensei's job." said Sasuke, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Right, don't worry, Fluttershy just needs to walk it off. I'll take her on a stroll and she'll be as good as new when you next see her." After Naruto managed to help Fluttershy to her hooves, the two left the the library, Fluttershy stumbling the entire way out the door. Sasuke looked at the clock and noticed it was almost time to head back to Rarity's. As he got up to leave, he was approached by Twilight.

"Um, if it's alright with you, I'd like to ask you some questions. Is it alright if I come with you?" She asked. Sasuke thought for a bit, and saw no harm in the request.

"Very well, though I reserve the right to refuse to answer any question I deem too personal."

* * *

Naruto wandered aimlessly through Ponyville, Fluttershy walking behind him drunkenly. After a while, the pegasus couldn't take it anymore and flopped down on the grass.

"You okay Fluttershy?" Naruto asked as he went over to her.

"I think all that ramen caught up with me." she groaned, causing Naruto to chuckle. Gently scooping her up into his arms, he brought her underneath the shade of a large tree and gently laid her down in it.

"Here, lie here and rest it off." Sitting beside the recovering mare, Naruto leaned back on the tree trunk and let his entire body relax. Idly, he noticed he was slowly running a hand through Fluttershy's mane, and it was causing her to relax even further, until finally her breathing became deep and constant, indicating she had fallen asleep. Chuckling to himself, Naruto began to turn his senses to nature. He was still stroking his fingers through Fluttershy's mane, thus being still in motion, so he was unable to draw the energy of nature in, but he was being still enough to get a feel for it. The energy of Equestria felt much more vibrant than the Elemental Nations, and a lot less chaotic. The energy also felt more, for lack of a better term, alive. A bird fluttered down and roosted on Naruto's shoulder, and the blonde didn't so much as twitch. After a while, more animals came and made themselves comfortable in Naruto's presence. When Fluttershy woke up, she was treated to the scene of Naruto surrounded by small woodland animals.

"Oh my, how long was I asleep for?" she asked.

"Just a few hours, you feeling better?" Naruto responded.

"Much, though I'm still quite full. I don't think I'll be eating anything more today." A squirrel came up to Fluttershy and chittered for a bit, then scampered up the tree, causing her to smile. "They really like you."

"Who?" Naruto asked, cracking open a cerulean eye in confusion.

"The animals. They say you feel like a peaceful forest grove. Safe, secure, homely, your presence instills these feelings in them, and they enjoy it greatly. How do you do it?" At this, a small grin formed on Naruto's face.

"One of my abilities is the ability to mix the energy of nature itself with my chakra, which puts me in a form that where I come from is called sage mode." Fluttershy cocked her head in confusion.

"Sage mode?" She echoed, to which Naruto nodded.

"Yup, sage mode. It allows me to fight with the power of nature itself. My physical attacks are stronger, my jutsus are more potent, and I become extremely resilient."

"Wow, could you show me? I mean, if that's alright with you of course." asked Fluttershy, and Naruto grinned.

"No problem. Ok, sit tight, this will take a few minutes." With that, Naruto ceased his ministrations to Fluttershy's mane, much to her hidden disappointment, and went completely still. Not a muscle moved or twitched, and it looked like he wasn't even breathing. One minute passed, then two, then it happened. A powerful wave of warmth seemed to explode from Naruto, and in an instant it reached Fluttershy, enveloping her in a blanket of comfort and safety, like she was surrounded by all her friends, both pony and animal. Barely managing to keep herself coherent on her surroundings, Flutterhy saw that the area around Naruto's eyes had become deep scarlet in colour, and when he opened his eyes, Fluttershy couldn't help but gasp. Naruto's eyes had changed from a cerulean blue to a burning gold, and the pupil was no longer round, but had become elliptical like a dragon's. Unlike a dragon's however, she didn't fear these eyes. She wanted to jump into those liquid gold pools and be lost in them forever.

"...shy. Fluttershy. You there?" Naruto's voice snapped her out of her trance, and with a shake of her head she managed to come to her senses.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Are you ok Fluttershy? You looked like you were in some kind of trance?" Naruto responded, concern in his voice.

"No no, I'm fine. It's just, wow. I can feel for myself just what all the other animals were feeling. No wonder they like you so much if your presence gives them this much comfort." And what a feeling it was. Fluttershy felt like she was curled up in her cottage, surrounded by her friends, and nothing could harm her. She had to be careful not to be entranced by the feeling, lest she never slip out.

"No way." said Naruto, the shock in his voice helping to snap Fluttershy back into reality.

"What is it?" she asked, and saw Naruto gaping at a squirrel on his shoulder.

"I can understand her." he said after a bit of silence. Soon he and Fluttershy were conversing with squirrels, birds, and all other small woodland creatures. After twenty minutes though, Naruto's sage mode disengaged, taking the rapturous feeling of comfort with it, much to Fluttershy's disappointment.

"That's it?" she asked, the disappointment she felt seeping into her voice.

"Afraid so. Sage mode can't be held forever you know." replied Naruto apologetically.

"Ah there you two are, I've been looking everywhere." Naruto and Fluttershy looked up to the source of the new voice and saw that it was Rainbow Dash. "You guys need to come over to Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie wants you for something pronto." With that, Rainbow flew off to the bakery herself.

"We should go, it wouldn't be nice to keep Pinkie Pie waiting." said Fluttershy, and soon the two were in front of the bakery.  
[hr]

Sasuke was enjoying himself. After meeting Rainbow Dash, another pegasus like Fluttershy who had come to retrieve him for something Pinkie Pie wanted, she had boasted how she was the fastest flier in Equestria. Sasuke had shot down the claim as mere boasting, causing Rainbow to demand a race to prove her claim. Sasuke agreed on two conditions; one, she fly close to the ground, and two, they both stayed on the same paths with no deviations. With that the two had taken off like rockets, and there had been no stopping them. Rainbow Dash was flying as fast as she could in the restrictive conditions of Ponyville's streets, and Sasuke was easily keeping pace. Soon, it became less a race, and more a test of their limits and reactions. The two had been keeping neck and neck the entire way, and soon Sugarcube Corner could be seen. Dash put as much speed as she could into her final stretch, but was dumbfounded when Sasuke shot past her like a black lightning bolt. Sasuke easily reached the bakery first, skidding to a halt before he impacted into Naruto. Rainbow Dash however, didn't have the best brakes in Equestria, and promptly overshot the finish line. Fluttershy managed to duck in time, causing Rainbow Dash to collide into a pale grey pegasus pony with a pale yellow mane and gold eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Derpy, I'm so sorry, are you-" Rainbow was interrupted when she heard snaps and saw flashes, then she realized her position on the dazed pegasus mare. With a shrill scream, she leaped off of Derpy Hooves, an atomic red blush covering her face.

"Yes, blackmail material!" said Naruto with a disturbingly fox-like grin on his face and a camera in his hands. "We have evidence, Rainbow Dash is into mares. Sasuke and Fluttershy are my witnesses."

"No! Naruto please, if ponies start thinking I'm a filly fooler, my reputation will be ruined! I'll never get into the Wonderbolts. Please Naruto, I'll do anything, Anything!" Rainbow Dash was clinging to the blonde's legs as she begged.

"Anything?" asked Naruto, his grin only widening.

"Anything!" screamed Rainbow Dash.

"Anything?"

"I'll say it a thousand times if I have to, Anything!"

"Perfect." Rainbow Dash suddenly had a bad feeling in her stomach as the last rays of the setting sun cast dark shadows across Naruto's face.

* * *

Sugarcube Corner was pitch black when the group of four entered it.

"Dammit, I can't see a thing. Where's the lights?" said Naruto, when suddenly the lights were flicked on.

"Surprise!" shouted everypony in the bakery, which was at least half of Ponyville, causing Naruto to nearly jump out of his skin. It was only due to Fluttershy's earlier warning that Sasuke was prepared for the jump, thus kept his cool.

"Whoa, what's the big idea, dattebayo!" hollered Naruto.

"It's a surprise party silly." replied Pinkie Pie as she bounced over to Sasuke. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. Were you surprised? I saw you earlier today with Fluttershy, and I didn't know who you were, and since I know everypony in Ponyville I knew you were new. Then I remembered that Naruto had a human friend with him and he wanted me to..." Sasuke gave Naruto a pleading look, and the blonde decided to have mercy on his best friend.

"All right Pinkie, that's enough. Sasuke just got out of the hospital and needs to take it easy. You wouldn't want to put him back in there by accident would you." At this, Pinkie Pie gasped and profusely apologized, before going off to set up some games.

"Thanks for that, dobe. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get out of here for my sanity's sake." said Sasuke, slipping out the door when nopony was looking. Having never been to a party before, Naruto decided to wander and mingle while trying to find something to participate in, then he spotted Rainbow Dash hiding under the refreshment table.

"Now now Rainbow Dash, you wouldn't be trying to skimp out on our deal now?" said mare nearly shrieked in fright when she heard Naruto.

"Please Naruto, don't make me do this. My image will be completely ruined if you do. If this is about that fake ramen prank I pulled on you yesterday, then I'm sorry, I'll never do anything like it again. Just please don't make me do this." she begged.

"A picture says a thousand words Rainbow, and I've got several. Would you rather they get out?" Rainbow was sweating from the weight of each decision, her eyes flitting left and right, until finally with a resigned sigh, she answered.

"In all honesty, yes, I'd rather let those pictures out then spend an entire day beautifying with Rarity. I may get ridiculed as a filly fooler, but I could still get into the Wonderbolts. If it got out that I liked being prim and proper though, the Wonderbolts would think I don't take my training seriously and would close the door in my face. I am not going to ruin my shot at my dream simply because of some blackmail, so do your worst." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"So what's the big deal about this Wonderbolts gang anyway?" He asked.

"The Wonderbolts are Equestria's top pegasus flyers. they are the masters of flight, performing amazing aerial maneuvers and feats, and it's always been my dream to join them in the skies." Naruto suddenly felt rather sick for blackmailing the rainbow maned pegasus like that. It would be like destroying his own former dream of wanting to become Hokage.

"Rainbow, why is being in the Wonderbolts so important?" Rainbow was silent for a bit, then spoke.

"It's personal, and if you don't mind I'd really not want to share it." Naruto however, saw her reason, deep in her eyes. Taking out the five photos of her collision with Derpy, Naruto channelled wind chakra through them, shredding the photos into pieces.

"Well if it means that much to you, I'd have to be pretty heartless to take it from you because of a prank." he said, causing Rainbow to let loose a deep shuddering breath of relief.

"Thank you." With that, she left her hiding place and joined the party. Helping himself to a few apple strudels, Naruto watched with mounting amusement as Applejack swung wide and took a spill when she tried whacking what the ponies called a pinata. Just then, the bakery door opened, and a voice came through that made everypony freeze.

"I was unaware there was a party going on. I hope nopony minds if I crash." Then the owner of the voice stepped through, and Naruto studied the newcomer. She was a lot larger than the other ponies, and came equipped with both wings and a horn. Her mane and tail seemed to be ethereal and were striped with multiple pastel colours.

"Princess Celestia!" exclaimed Twilight as she ran up to her mentor.

"Hello, my faithful student." Celestia responded. Soon, everypony was making a big fuss over the princess, much to her hidden displeasure.

"Please my little ponies, do not fret over me. This party is not in my honor, so there is no reason for any of you to cater to my needs. Please treat me as you would any other guest of this party." Though it took a bit more coaxing from the princess, the party was soon back in full swing.

"So princess, what brings you here? Simply not because of a simple party I assume." asked Twilight.

"Indeed my faithful student. I've come to speak with you actually, in regards to the letter you sent me two days ago." Celestia replied.

"What about it? Did I forget something? Did I do something wrong?" Celestia calmed Twilight down before things escalated further.

"Calm yourself Twilight, you've done nothing wrong. I came because I wanted to talk to Naruto myself." she replied.

"Whatever for, your highness?" said Naruto from right behind the princess, grinning when he saw that he made both her and Twilight jump in shock.

"Naruto, you shouldn't scare ponies like that." admonished Twilight.

"Well you gave me a start, Naruto. As you probably already know I am princess Celestia. I command the sun and day, and co-rule Equestria alongside my sister Luna. After reading the notes my faithful student had sent me about you and your kind, I wanted to see you for myself. I also noted that there was not much information regarding human magic, or jutsu as you call it. However, now is not the time for questions, as we are at a party that should be enjoyed. So Naruto, would it be possible for you to come to Canterlot in two days?"

"By the way princess, the other human, Sasuke, has finished recovering as well." Twilight interjected.

"Oh? I was unaware of such news. Where is he then?" asked Celestia in confusion, seeing no other human in the room.

"He's not a party person, so he slipped out the first chance he got. If you want him to come as well, I'll let him know." said Naruto.

"That would be most appreciated, Naruto. Now then, I believe we've talked enough, there's a party to enjoy." Naruto grinned at this.

"You bet, see you in two days then, Sunshine." With that, Naruto made his leave, leaving two shocked mare's behind.

"Naruto! That is no way to address the princess, show some respect!" Twilight hollered after the blonde.

"It's fine, Twilight. I get enough fomality every day that the informality of Naruto is quite refreshing. Now then, run along my faithful student, go enjoy the party." Nodding, Twilight went back to her circle of friends. Leaving the princess alone. Celestia looked around and let out a sigh.

"I see Sasuke wasn't the only one to disappear from the party. She must have run off when I wasn't paying attention." Just then, a large cake was brought out, passing under Celestia's snout as it was brought to the table.

"Oh, I really shouldn't." Celestia muttered to herself, though her willpower crumbled when she saw the cake being cut. "A few slices won't hurt." However, anyone who knew Celestia knew that she never stopped at 'a few slices' when it came to good cake.

* * *

Sasuke stared up at the starlit sky from his position on the roof of Sugarcube Corner, the noise of the party below barely noticable on it. He cast a disdainful glance at his perch. The entire building looked like it was constructed entirely of candies and baked sweets. If there was one thing he hated more than parties, it was sweets. Sweets reminded him too much of his past. He returned his gaze to the night sky, so to avoid a train of thought he did not want to take.

"May we join thou?" Asked a female voice. Turning to it's source, Sasuke saw it was a pony different from any he'd seen all day. She was a deep dark blue, the colour of the midnight sky. Her mane and tail had an ethereal quality to them and looked like the sky of a clear summer night filled with stars. She wore a small crown as blue as her body, along with a cloth chestpiece emblazoned with a crescent moon. The most notable thing about her, was the fact that she had both wings as well as a horn.

"And you are?" asked Sasuke, curious of the new arrival.

"We are princess Luna, sovreign of the moon and night, and co-ruler of Equestria alongside our sister Celestia. And thou must be one of these human creatures we have heard our sister speak about. may we have thy name?" the mysterious pony replied.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well Sasuke, may we join thou in gazing upon our night sky." Sasuke thought for a bit, then nodded.

"Go ahead." he answered, and Luna laid down beside him to gaze upon the silent sky.

"So why art thou not partaking in the merrymaking within this building?" asked Luna after a stretch of silence.

"I could ask you the same." was Sasuke's reply.

"The populace still fears us for what we hath done in the recent and distant past. We wish to avoid the fear and resentment, as many still see us as the monster we once were." answered Luna, her expression one of great regret.

"That makes two of us." said Sasuke, causing Luna to look at him in confusion.

"What dost thou mean?" she asked.

"I myself have done monstrous things. There were times where I was fully prepared and willing to end the lives of those I called friends. Back in my world I'd probably be in the same position as you." Silence fell between the two after that, as they both simply gazed upon the moon and stars.

"It's odd." said Sasuke, breaking the quiet. "The night seems more alive than in my world. The stars shine brighter, the sky is clearer, and there's an air of tranquility that doesn't exist in my world."

"That would be our doing, Sasuke. The night is our domain, and we tried to make it as beautiful as possible so to win our subjects appreciation. What thou art seeing is the efforts of our work from long ago." answered Luna. "Dost thou find it to thine liking?"

"Very. I've never felt this much at peace at night. Night back in my world is a time of bloodshed and death, where men and women are killed in silence as they sleep. to gaze upon the night like this can only be done in the safety of one's own village, and even then, there's a sense of tension in the air. This world's night; your night, it holds none of these things, and I enjoy it greatly." Silence once again drifted between the two, but Luna soon banished it.

"We hath heard from our sister that thine world was a dark and cruel place. Still, it has been a long time since anypony has appreciated our night, and we thank thou for it."

"So this is where you've been hiding, Luna." Sasuke and Luna turned to the voice, and saw another pony like Luna, though her colouring was vastly different, and she was larger. "I see you've made a friend." she said with a playful grin.

"No, it's nothing like that, sister. We wanted to avoid ruining the merrymaking, so we came up here and saw that Sasuke here was enjoying our night, so we joined him in stargazing." Luna sputtered.

"Well in any case Lulu, the party's over now, so we're heading back to Canterlot. I was hoping you would at least try to mingle at the party, but I suppose you making friends with Sasuke will do." Luna sighed and got up to follow Celestia.

"Fare thee well Sasuke, and may we see each other soon." With that, Sasuke watched as the two flew off the roof and returned to the ground, only to return to the air in chariots pulled by armoured pegasi, obviously royal guards of some kind. Getting up on his feet, Sasuke leaped off the roof, landing right beside Twilight Sparkle, much to her shock.

"Whoa! Don't do that Sasuke, you nearly gave me a heart attack." she admonished, to which Sasuke responded by rolling his eyes. "So where have you been this whole time? Naruto said you slipped out almost immediately after the party started."

"Just enjoying some peace and quiet with a friend."q Sasuke replied, and refused to elaborate more on the subject despite Twilight's pleading.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So, Sasuke's up and ready to go. Now the real fun can begin. I made Naruto's sage mode a little different due to the fact he's drawing on Equestria's natural energy. Anyways, Like it/Love it/Hate it? R &R please.**


End file.
